


Fixed Position

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody’s in Jack’s bed…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixed Position

**Author's Note:**

> Written for jd-junkie’s bed-a-thon.

Daniel knows it’s time to get up. Rise and shine and all that jazz. But this morning, he just can’t. This morning, there is no way he is getting out of this bed. Jack’s bed.

He can smell coffee wafting in from the kitchen. The fumes attempt to feed his addiction, but still Daniel can’t move. The covers are warm, and they smell of Jack. The curtains are still drawn so that there’s just enough light to see around the room, but not enough to make him want to shield his eyes.

He is melded into the bed. In the same position as last night when Jack pile drived him into the mattress. He loved every minute of it. Even lying in the dried remnants of their coupling, Daniel just. can’t. leave.

“Jack!” Daniel yells towards the slightly open door. “When are you gonna let me out of these cuffs?”


End file.
